


Anchor

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers, kind of, mostly speculation, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: Based off the speculation that the Legion is here to make sure everything happens as it should. Mon El still tries to stop it (he and Kara are psychically connected at some base level)





	Anchor

Mon El clutched at his chest as the breath was knocked out of him. 

_No. No. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t -_

A sharp pain tore at his side, forcing him to lean against the wall in order to remain upright. He had to get to her. Had to make this right. Needed to tell her everything he hadn’t gotten the chance to. 

He stumbled forward as the world around him suddenly turned hazy. Nothing was making sense anymore. Why was everyone running around ? Why did they all have their guns - and was that a sword ? - out ? What was he even doing walking around with his own weapon drawn ? 

_Kara_. 

The single word blew away the fog - the person - that had been tempering with his mind, his focus returning with a snap. None of the mess surrounding him mattered. The humans would live through the fight. A single person was to perish that day. And if he could have his way, that person would be him. 

Kara never needed his protection. 

But the world needed hers. 

He was outright running, going faster than he ever had, jumping farther than he’d ever managed. 

“Stop.” The single word, spoken through his mind, resonated in his head as his body complied. 

“Imra, please. I have to get to her,” he begged, struggling against his own despair as he felt  _her_ start to slip away. “Please. It doesn’t have to go like this.” 

“I’m truly sorry. But this needs to happen. This is our sole reason for coming here. You can’t just throw our goals away.” 

“Please,” he whispered. 

He could almost sense the war waging in her head, the way her mind recoiled upon the discovery of what he was feeling. The sudden lack of power propelled him forward, his momentum catching up to him. 

That’s when he felt it. The emptiness that used to be filled with so much warmth and just pure good threatened to swallow him whole. And for a second he wished it would. 

“Kara,” his voice broke on the murmur as he dropped his weapon. His hands frantically tore at his vest, trying to get to the necklace beneath it.  _Her_ necklace. His anchor. His hope. A sob escaped him as he finally held the cold piece of metal in the palm of his hand. 

She was gone. Kara was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
